2007-01-06
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Loophole looks at the Alpha pin she can't wear - yet. She discusses the incident with Carmen, her secret, and highly illegal, AI, and then decides to take Applied Defensive Technologies in the Winter Term. Ayla trades stories with the rest of the team and learns of the interesting times that some of them had. Then the Headmistress attempts to chew her out, but they wind up having a productive talk.Ayla and the Grinch Jade arrives back at Whateley with Fey and things assume their usual insanity. Fey is terrified because Jade has discovered the Family Circus comic and is, as usual, going overboard. They have lunch with their group and Sara's Pack, where Jet, who seems to be one of the J-team that's on indefinite leave to be Sara's bodyguard/servant, turns up. Jade discusses becoming an ultra-violent pacifist as a strategy to learn how to be a baby sitter for super-powered babies. Jade 9 - Sit In Atlanta Airport Four of the Whateley Academy Literary Club, Lifeline, Loophole, Fractious and Reverb are heading back to school after the Christmas Holiday. Loophole volunteers as an air marshal so she can keep her weapons. They discuss Loophole's meeting with Phase and an incident the previous year with Freya where a weapon Loophole had created was used in a suicide.The Case of the Poisonous Patent The four girls observe a man running around like he's demented, who finally jumps through a window and falls to his death on the outside concourse. They get debriefed by Special Agent Twining. They're part way to the new concourse when they find a shard of the shattered window in Dee's hair. It's auto glass, not the kind of glass that should be used in high rise buildings. They deduce that the man was murdered, and go back to look at the crime scene again. Loophole makes a call to Carmen, her highly capable and equally illegal AI, to get the dead man checked out. The girls survey the scene, and see a man who's trying to repack his case. They get Agent Twining to interrogate him. Loophole puts a bug on the video feeds. Meanwhile, the assassins call in a "terrorist incident" to cover their escape. The Lit Chix have a running fight with the terrorists and their hostages, which isn't going to end well. Then the Golden Scarab, Nefertari and the Atlanta Guardians arrive and finish the action. Elsewhere, the two assassins change their looks and make their escape, while vowing vengeance on the schoolkids who had upset their plans. On the plane to Boston, Carmen fills them in on what the incident seems to have been about: a bad patent on a method of stopping mutants that the authors have been milking the Syndicate for money to suppress. Boston Molly and Chou stay in, and have an indoor picnic.Summoning Sweeties New York Bishop Spengler tells Father Carmody his new post is in Nairobi, Kenya .There's an Angel in Father John's Basement - Part 2 At the Amazing Three's headquarters in the Kirby building in New York, Dr. Amos "Dr. Amazing" Messing, Melinda "Galaxy Girl" Martin and Brighton "Brock" "Man-Mountain" Simpson return from their latest adventure with a real live demon and a human baby. They lock the demon in the Quarantine Dimension, while Dr. Amazing tries to figure out what it is. Turns out he's concerned about the pasting that Ymir gave them during the Angel of Hell's Kitchen episode. They talk to Paladin of the Empire City Guard, who gives them a lead to Charlie Lodgeman, who's off in Oregon somewhere doing something. They decide to go talk to him, but what to do about the baby? Galaxy Girl has an idea...Jade 9 - Sit In See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline